gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by YTV Family
Note: This list pertains to all programming aired on the YTV Family channel, including programming from its blocks; for a separate list of programming broadcast on Toonami, see Toonami (Canada)#Programming. This is a list of programs broadcast by YTV Family. Current programming Original series *1 denotes that the show is carried on AuraNightfall. *2 denotes that the show is a YTV Family original series, but wasn't commissioned by YTV Family. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *Angry Video Game Nerd (November 2nd, 2017 - present) *Ayano's Secret (January 3rd, 2018 - present) *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) *Rick and Morty (September 15th, 2017 - present) *The Simpsons (September 15th, 2017 - present) *South Park (November 13th, 2017 - present) Morning Action *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Productions dub) *Dueler *Ixion Saga DT (Mystical UK dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal *Xelphos Adventures *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Stormedia dub) Surge *The Big O *Galaxy Angel *IGPX *Yu Yu Hakusho Mobile content As of January 2018, the following series are available via the YTV Family mobile app but have yet to air on the linear channel. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *The Addams Family (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Baby Blues (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Blazing Dragons (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Bravest Warriors (seasons 1-3) (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Deal or No Deal (January 12th, 2018 - present) *The Eltingville Club (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Fireball XL5 (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Futurama (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Home Movies (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Jeff & Some Aliens (January 21st, 2018 - present) *John Callahan's Quads! (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Man vs. Cartoon (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Mission Hill (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Perfect Hair Forever (January 12th, 2018 - present) *The Principal's Office (January 12th, 2018 - present) *The Ripping Friends (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Undergrads (January 21st, 2018 - present) Toonami *Black Jack (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Charlotte (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Chobits (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Dōjin Work (February 2nd, 2018 - present) *Fate/stay night (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Ghost Stories (February 3rd, 2018 - present) *Hacka Doll The Animation (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Hikaru no Go (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Inferno Cop (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Initial D (June 1st, 2018 - present) *K-On! (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Miss Monochrome (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Mob Psycho 100 (June 1st, 2018 - present) *My Little Monster (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Naruto (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Persona 4: The Animation (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Persona 4: The Golden Animation (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Seraph of the End (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life (June 1st, 2018 - present) *Yowamushi Pedal (June 1st, 2018 - present) Upcoming programming Original series *Overnight Flight (TBA 2018) *Neverending Nightmare (TBA) *Super Mario Odyssey (TBA) *Teen Titans: Supercharged (TBA) *Get Viral (TBA 2018) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TBA) *The Life of Prince (TBA) *Red Room (TBA) Acquired from Cartoon Network XD (U.S.) *Finding Nemo: The Series (TBA) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA) *Kirby Buckets (TBA) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (TBA) Morning Action *Kuroko's Basketball (September 22nd, 2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (October 6th, 2018) Surge *Forward Mecha Survivors *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto *Otogi Zoshi Other acquired programming *Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (TBA) *Cocotama (TBA 2018) *Duel Masters (TBA 2018) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation (TBA) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (TBA 2018) *No-Limit Power Zone (TBA) *Sweet Valerian (TBA 2018) *Time Force Girls! (TBA 2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (TBA 2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute (TBA 2018) Former programming Original series Note: This list only comprises the first-run for YTV Family originals; it does not count subsequent reruns. *1 denotes that the show is currently airing in reruns. *2 denotes that the show aired as part of AuraNightfall. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Other acquired programming *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''Air'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''AKB0048'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Anime Madness'' *''Animorphs'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Black Cat'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonobono'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Brave Beats'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Carl²'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' (returns October 6th, 2018) *''Code Monkeys'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creepschool'' *''The Critic'' *''Cybersix'' *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Delta State'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Domino Spin X'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''Freaktown'' *''Friends'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Future Is Wild (2007)'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Gamers!'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Girl's High'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jail'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Maple Town'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Parody Central'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Princess Princess'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Servamp'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Space Cases'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spliced'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Stoked'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Fairies'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Teen Titans Go! *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Wangan Midnight'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''YooHoo & Friends (2009)'' *''YooHoo & Friends (2012)'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Zeroman'' *''Zoobles'' Category:Lists